


Rainy Days and Drowning Plants

by cuddlexiu



Series: taegi trash fest [8]
Category: TAEGI FANDOM UNITE, taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a pure soul tbh, and he wants to save his plants from drowning, basically taehyung doesn't know how to ask for cuddles, he really don't care bout the plants tho, i am so proud, mornin cuddles are the only cuddles, pure fluff, taegi are such idiot fluffs i love them sm, yoongi smirkin the whole time like a smug ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlexiu/pseuds/cuddlexiu
Summary: You know, you don’t have to do that,” he says, making his voice as gentle as he can.Taehyung's feet go still.“Do what?”“Pretend you’re irritated with me.”“I am irritated with you.”Yoongi stands up.  “No, you’re irritated with yourself because you don’t know how to ask for what you want.”ft. drowning plants on the balcony





	

“It’s still raining,” 

 

Yoongi doesn’t bother to look up from the leather bound book he is currently writing in, reading over the last stanza he wrote in the dark last night before Taehyung pushed him into the bed.  “It is, good eyes, Tae," Taehyung makes an irritated noise from the back of his throat, almost mimicking a whine, because, no, Taehyung says he never whines to Yoongi. He is standing in front of the glass sliding door, earbuds held limply at his side. Usually that is what Taehyung does, listens to music while Yoongi works on his, it distracts him well enough. Usually. Today doesn't seem like 'usually' to Taehyung and he was growing antsy.“ _Why_ is it still raining? Our plants are going to drown out there." He wants to go out there and bring the plants inside, because at least they will pay attention to his antics, but the last time he did, Yoongi didn't seem to appreciate the soil mud pies curveballs the younger threw at him.

 

“Let them drown then," Yoongi replies, reaching for the coffee which Taehyung 'accidentally' misplaced in the next room. He looks around and the search ends up cold with a mere shrug, adjusting the glasses that rest on the bridge of his nose. Back to his work, Taehyung let out another whine, padding into the next room to bring back his coffee slamming it gently, not so gently, in front of Yoongi on the table. 

 

  
Yoongi picks it up and smiles around the rim of his mug.  It was, in fact, still raining, just as it had been for the past two days.  The plants probably were going to drown, just like they did about two months ago, and then Yoongi will have to go out with Taehyung to pick new ones. Their plants never lasted long, though they—, no just Taehyung, always took care of them properly.. it was the rain. Taehyung was tired of the rain. He never thought plants who needed so much water to even survive in the first place would die from water itself. But for Yoongi, It’s actually been a rather peaceful couple of days, to be honest.  There’s been time for talking, for reading, for dozing off by the fire crackling in the grate, for a couple of lazy morning make out sessions. But peaceful isn’t something that’s known to last very long in any place of mayhem Taehyung resides in.  In fact, “peaceful” is usually a precursor to Taehyung blowing up the microwave because he always forgot to take out the spoon from his bowl filled with leftover soup from last night's dinner.

 

“Stop that," Taehyung pouts, placing his elbows at the other end of the table Yoongi is is currently working at, scribbling widely, pressing gently into the thin pages. 

 

Yoongi looks up this time to find Taehyung has turned around, witnessing his recent position, glaring at him atop crossed arms. He could only see his brunette's mop with those eyes trying to seem annoyed with him and his newly acquainted work schedule."Stop what?”

 

“Writing." 

  
Yoongi quirks an eyebrow, trying to hide the smirk growing at the corners of his lips. "Is that supposed to be an order?”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes.  “It’s boring, and I’m bored, and you’re not _helping.”_

 

Yoongi considers him and his words for a moment.  Taehyung didn't bother brushing his hair since he had gotten out of bed, pure bed head, just the way he likes it, and his sweater is falling from one shoulder, his bare feet tapping angry little notes against the carpet.  His eyes have slitted back into their glare, and he’s aiming the foul look at Yoongi hoping to gain control of him, to listen to him, if he stared long enough.  Ignoring the fact that he apparently can, Yoongi sets down his pen, closes the book and sets it aside.  It seems blowing things up isn’t on Taehyung agenda today.

 

“You know, you don’t have to do that,” he says, making his voice as gentle as he can.   
Taehyung's feet go still.

 

 “Do what?”

 

“Pretend you’re irritated with me.” 

  
“I _am_  irritated with you.” 

  
Yoongi stands up.  “No, you’re irritated with yourself because you don’t know how to ask for what you want.” 

  
The tense line of Taehyung's shoulders tightens further.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Yoongi gives him his best ‘you’re a dumbass’ look and walks over to where Taehyung is standing.  The boy stays still, and his eyes fall to where Yoongi's hand slips into his own, their fingers intertwining.

 

“Stop being so difficult, you idiot,” Yoongi says fondly, pulling him a bit closer.   
Taehyung swallows.  “You wouldn’t like me if I wasn’t difficult.”

 

“Love you,” Yoongi corrects, and Taehyung's cheeks go pink as if it isn’t the hundredth time Yoongi has said it in the past few weeks, as if just that morning he hadn’t pressed the same hand he’s holding now back against the sheets as Taehyung gasped beneath him.    
“Sure, that,” Teahyung says, not meeting Yoongi's eyes, and it’s a little bit heartbreaking, that.  So Yoongi presses up onto his toes and kisses him, soft but meaningful.

 

Taehyung is better with physical affection than he is with words, and he falls easily into the kiss, his hands sliding up to cup Yoongi's face.  It’s still new.  Yoongi is still learning the shape of Taehyung's mouth, the planes of his body, and, most importantly, the inner workings of his heart.  But Yoongi has experience with those things, whereas the younger contemplating dropping out of his first semester to make sure more of his plants don't die, does not. And Yoongi finds himself teaching his dropout a lesson or two and to Taehyung's disappointment, there has been no lessons on plant care.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Yoongi says against his mouth, his hands sliding soothingly up and down Taehyung's back, the loose threads of his fluffy sweater catching in his fingers.  “That’s how this works, remember?  Talk to me.”    
Taehyung takes a shuddering breath and presses his forehead to Yoongi's.  “You’ll think I’m ridiculous.”

 

Yoongi laughs and kisses the corner of his mouth.  “Of course I will. Nothing surprises me anymore." Taehyung pulls back and tries to glare down at him again, but it falls flat, and he’s immediately back to looking endearingly anxious.  He clears his throat.  “I want us to lay on our couch, I want to put my head in your lap, and I want you to play with my hair.”  He pauses before tacking on a “Please.”

 

Yoongi has to press his lips together to keep from grinning.  “Is that all?”  
Taehyung thinks for a moment.  “Yeah, you can read if you like.  While you’re doing it, I mean."

 

“So what you’re saying is you want to cuddle with me?

  
Taehyung pouts, trying to shimmy his way out of the older's grip to run away, to go outside on the balcony, to drown with the rest of his plants from embarrassment. He mutters a soft, "Maybe," only loud enough to register into Yoongi's ears, keeping the request a secret to the rest of the empty space in the room.

 

Yoongi doesn’t hold his grin back this time, and he can’t stop himself from kissing Taehyung until the frown on his lips is well and truly forgotten.

 

“Cuddles it is then,” he says when he finally pulls back.   
Taehyung looks a bit dazed, his lips kiss-swollen and his hair even more unruly than before. His eyes grow wide, a big smile trying not to surface from the recently acquired feeling of excitement. "I get to pick the movie, you picked last to,e and it was so boring I fell asleep.” Yoongi chuckles, nodding at the boy, grin still etched on his features.

 

And they do exactly that.  Yoongi spends a lovely, relaxing two-and-a-half hours with Taehyung's head in his lap, his fingers pulling through the messy strands, scratching lightly at his scalp, pressing gently into the fragile bones of his skull. And Taehyung decides, firstly, that the Lion King is an emotional rollercoaster, and secondly, that perhaps cuddles with Yoongi will be easier to ask for later.

 

But first, they have to go out and buy new plants after it stops raining.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna make a tumblr so y'all can hmu and so we can send eachother cute shit tbh 
> 
> thanks for reading yalllllll
> 
>  
> 
> update: i made a tumblr; taeguiary
> 
> originally posted: 170206  
> updated: 170307


End file.
